


Model of Perfection

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can take instructions very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model of Perfection

Title: Model of Perfection  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas  
Summary: Harry can take instructions very well.  
Word Count: 515  
Genre: Erotica/Romance  
Warnings: Oral sex  
A/N: Written for [](http://animehime.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://animehime.livejournal.com/)**animehime** 's birthday. She requested Harry/Dean, prompt: Model.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Model of Perfection

~

The sun pouring through the window made the naked man posing in the centre of the room glow slightly. His muscles glistened with a slight sheen and he licked his lips.

“Dean...”

The artist held up a finger. “That is the perfect position, Harry,” Dean said, his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he stared at his canvas. “Just one more minute...”

“You said that ten minutes ago,” Harry whinged. “I’m hot and itchy and, oddly, my balls are cold. I feel like they’re about to shrivel up and disappear.”

Dean put one more brush stoke onto the painting before looking up. “You look so great,” he said, eyeing Harry. “This is going to be brilliant.” He smirked slightly. “If you stay just like that, I promise I’ll warm you up soon.”

Harry sighed. “Dean, I love you, and I’m happy you chose me as your model, but this feels like I’m here yet not. It really sucks.”

Dean grinned outright. “Sucks? Well, not yet...” He pretended to consider his options. “Still, maybe it would be for the best for me to warm you up a bit right now.”

Dropping his brush, Dean sauntered over to Harry, who was still perched on the stool where Dean had placed him. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, moving away just as Harry began to respond.

“Stay where you are,” he whispered. “Let me do the work.”

Harry nodded, and Dean took his mouth in another kiss, this time deepening it until Harry was moaning low in his throat. Pulling away, Dean dipped his head and nibbled gently on Harry’s neck.

Harry tried to arch towards him, but Dean stopped him. “No moving,” he reminded Harry, who groaned, but acquiesced, settling back into position.

Slipping a hand between Harry’s legs, Dean fondled his bollocks as he bent down and sucked Harry’s nipple into his mouth.

“Gods, Dean!” Harry shouted, legs trembling in an effort not to move.

Dean smiled against Harry’s skin. “Are you warm enough yet?” he whispered.

Harry laughed shakily. “I’m... getting there,” he said.

“Mmm, I guess I’ll have to redouble my efforts then,” Dean said with a chuckle. Sliding to his knees, Dean, in one smooth move, sucked Harry’s cock directly into his mouth.

Harry shouted, rocking forward involuntarily.

Pulling off with a pop, Dean looked up at him through thick eyelashes. “No moving,” he reminded him before going back to his task.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, and as Dean hummed his agreement around the flesh filling his mouth, Harry succumbed to pleasure, coming with a silent scream, his essence pulsing down Dean’s throat.

Dean sat back, taking in the sated look on Harry’s face, even as he noted with a grin that he’d kept to his word and hadn’t moved.

“Are you warm enough now?” he asked.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled down at Dean. “Yeah,” he said.

“Good. Now, don’t move, I’m almost done.”

Harry sighed as Dean went back to his canvas and resumed painting, then he shrugged mentally. At least he had Dean’s attention focussed on him.

~


End file.
